I Wasn't Expecting That!
by Mark-and-Elizabeth-fan-always
Summary: has nothing to do with episode of same title! just an appropriate one. roxanne and kevin gets hurt. the suspect is one of lucy's exes! possible death.
1. Default Chapter

A PAIN IN THE NECK.  
  
Officer Kevin Kinkirk sat at the wheel of the police car waiting for the suspect to go through the light. His partner Roxanne Richardson was urging him to run the light.  
  
"Kinkirk, just run it. Simple logic, Kinkirk, simple logic!"  
  
"We can't we have to wait until HE goes through the light so we can FOLLOW him! Simple logic, Richardson, simple logic."  
  
"Fine." Roxanne said, slumping down in her seat. She knew Kevin was right, he usually was. Wait, why was she thinking that way. She could never let Kinkirk know that's how she felt!  
  
There he is. He ran the light. Kevin thought. He went that way. Kevin stepped on the gas and followed the suspect.  
  
A few minutes later Kevin and Roxanne jumped out of the car.  
  
"Stop! You're under arrest!" Roxanne shouted.  
  
The suspect turned around to reveal a gun, which he had his finger on the trigger of. He pulled it.  
  
"NO!" Roxanne shouted as she fell to the hard cement ground outside of the ware house.  
  
"DROP THE GUN!" Kinkirk shouted. The suspect put the gun in to Kinkirk's hand, but when Kevin turned to call the department dispatch, shot him in the neck, with another weapon.  
  
"No!" Kevin shouted as he dropped the walkie talkie and hit the ground, landing with his head pierced by a rock. ROXANNE, MY LOVE.  
  
Chandler Hampton stood pacing outside the hospital room waiting for the doctor to appear. He was worried about her. His first and only true love, Roxanne Richardson. Finally Dr. Clouse emerged.  
  
"Ms. Richardson should be fine, but I want her to be off work for a few months. We needed to do surgery on her left arm to restructure the bones. She should be out of her cast in a month or so. We'll go back in then and further rebuild it. She should be back to her old self in two or three months. At work, I mean."  
  
"Thank you, Dr. Clouse. Can I go see her?"  
  
"Yes. She's waking up from the anesthetic though, so she'll be groggy."  
  
Chandler opened the door and walked in. She was laying in bed with her eyes half open.  
  
"Chandler? What happened?"  
  
"Roxanne, you were shot in the arm by a suspect. You hit your head on the cement very hard."  
  
"That explains the horrible headache, but the cast?"  
  
"The bullet hit your arm and shattered the bone. They had to rebuild it. They have to do more surgery and-"  
  
"I'll be off the job for a few months. I guessed so. How's Kinkirk?"  
  
"Oh, Kevin. I umm, didn't want to worry you, honey. I have bad news, Roxanne. He was shot too. He is in intensive care right now. I don't know anything else, Roxanne."  
  
"Oh no! Oh my God. I hope he's okay."  
  
"We all do, honey."  
  
They embraced and were thankful that Roxanne would be okay.  
  
KEVIN, WILL HE BE OKAY?  
  
Lucy Camden waited outside of the ICU room where her husband, Kevin Kinkirk, lay. She didn't know how he would be. All she knew was that he had been shot in the neck. He was unconscious because of the impact that resulted when he fell to the hard cement. Being a cop was dangerous, Lucy knew this, but she never thought her husband would be harmed. She didn't notice her father come up behind her.  
  
"Luce, how is he?"  
  
"Oh Daddy. I don't know."  
  
"Do you know what happened, Lucy?"  
  
"No." She was crying now.  
  
"Oh God Lucy. Oh God." Eric said as he embraced his daughter.  
  
Just then two doctors came out. Theywalked up to Lucy.  
  
"Ms. Kinkirk, I'm Dr. Mike Keary. I'm a neurologist. Kevin is awake now, but there was definite head trauma. We don't know if there was damage, but it's possible. You see, he fell onto a rock and it punctured his head. It's a little cut, but we don't know if it hurt him permanently. His neck bullet wound is closed, but we'll have to take him to the OR now to take out the bullet. We think he'll be okay, but we'll need to do tests. We'll do that in the OR, so he'll feel nothing." The first one said.  
  
"I'm Dr. Kelly Miller, and I'll be operating on you're husband. The bullet hit his bone, but it seems that will be healed fairly soon. We need to go in and remove it. Anything we can do or answer for you, Ms. Kinkirk?" the second doctor asked.  
  
"No. Thanks." Lucy said holding back tears. She again hugged her father, who kept telling her it would be okay, even though he wasn't so sure himself. 


	2. Uhoh

He's Fine, But...  
  
That night, Lucy and her father waited in the waiting room outside of the ICU. Annie, Lucy's mom, had come and dropped off dinner and stayed while Eric went home and got stuff for him and Lucy to wear and freshen up with. Now she had gone home, and Lucy and Eric were left alone to wait for news of Kevin's surgery. At about one in the morning, two doctors came out to talk to them.  
  
"I'm Dr. Haldemand, Dr. Miller's resident. Kevin is in the ICU room now, and we were able to remove the bullet successfully. There was no damage to the bone, and the wound should heal soon." He turned to the other doctor who had come in with him.  
  
"We ran some tests, and it showed that there was no brain damage, but Kevin's wound could be infected. This could be managed simply by going in with a tube, and irrigating it, or stitching it up again, and hoping. The second option carries less risks than the first, but until the tests come back, we don't have to worry about that. Kevin is conscious now, but we want to keep him in the ICU for a week or so, to monitor him."  
  
"But he'll be alright?" Lucy asked, a lump in her throat.  
  
"Probably, but we don't know until the results come back. I'm sorry Ms. Kinkirk. I'll see Kevin in the morning." Dr. Keary said. He looked sympathetically at Lucy and left. The other doctor left with him.  
  
Lucy turned to her father. "An infection? What could that mean? Oh Dad, I'm scared."  
  
Her father embraced her. "Let's not worry until we have the results. Or not worry at all." His daughter nodded.  
  
Who Shot Roxanne and Kevin?  
  
The next day, Roxanne was ready for visitors. Her first visitor besides Chandler, was Eric.  
  
"How are you?" Eric asked her.  
  
"Fine. How's Kinkirk?"  
  
"His neck wound is fine. He has no brain damage, but his head was punctured by a rock slightly, and the wound may be infected. We find out the results today. You're okay though?"  
  
"Wait, Kinkirk, he is okay, right?"  
  
"For now."  
  
Just then Sgt. Michaels came in. He had a worried yet apologetic look on his face.  
  
"Roxanne. Eric. How are you, Richardson?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I talked to Annie about Kevin. I wanted to talk to you, Eric. We think we've found a suspect." He said, taking Eric into the corner.  
  
"Hey, I heard that! Fill me in too! I was the one shot here!"  
  
"You sure, Roxanne?" both the cop and minister asked. Roxanne nodded.  
  
"Okay." Sgt. Michaels said as he closed the door and walked over to Roxanne with Eric. "Eric, we believe one James Moon was the shooter." He held up a picture to Eric.  
  
"Oh God. Is that Jimmy Moon?" 


	3. You said Who?

"Yes, that's him. Lucy's ex boyfriend I believe. I thought I should tell you first."  
  
"Wow. How."  
  
"We don't know yet."  
  
"You know him?" Roxanne said perplexed. "You know the guy who shot me?"  
  
"Yep." Eric said sighing. How was he going to tell his daughter?  
  
"I think it's best if we don't tell her for now." Sgt. Michaels said. He wasn't father of the year, but he knew that much.  
  
Eric thought. He kept thinking that his daughter would be enquiring soon and he couldn't face it. He decided not to tell her yet.  
  
"Yeah, we shouldn't."  
  
"Right now, Roxanne, you get some rest, and I'll get some more information on Moon." Sgt Michaels said.  
  
Jimmy Moon. Eric thought laughing to himself. This is too unreal. I always knew I didn't like something about that kid, but shooting a cop? Wow. Shows how unpredictable kids can be. I'm just really glad it's not Simon or Lucy or Mary, and certainly not Ruthie! Wow. Jimmy Moon. My daughter's ex. And she thought she'd marry him! Eric walked out of Roxanne's room and went to the waiting room to sit with Lucy.  
  
He walked up to Lucy. Just then Dr. Keary came up to them.  
  
"Ms. Kinkirk, we got the test results back. Kevin will be fine, but we want to keep him in over the next week or so to keep an eye on him. We also have standard protocol which requires that all major head trauma victims stay for observation for at least a week. Kevin falls into the category of major head trauma. But he'll be fine in a month or two. We'll go in and take out the stitches in the OR in a month or so, just to cause him no pain."  
  
"Thank you! Can I see him?"  
  
"Yes, and your welcome."  
  
Lucy hugged her father, knowing that her husband would be okay. 


	4. Are you

ROXANNE ARE YOU.., LUCY ARE YOU.?  
  
Three weeks passed and Kevin and Roxanne both were back at home. Roxanne was laid up, because of the arm and Kevin because of his head. The doctors had not wanted either of them doing strenuous activity for at least a month. Lucy had been feeling sick in the morning, and finally decided to see a doctor.  
  
"Mrs. Kinkirk. Mr. Kinkirk. I have good news."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're going to have a baby!" He said happily. "I want you to see this OB/GYN this week. She's really good."  
  
Lucy looked at the business card.  
  
"Jean Hearts, my uncle works with her. She is good."  
  
"Congratulations!" Dr. Peterson shouted as they left the room.  
  
Lucy and Kevin walked out of the doctor's office giddy and happy that they were going to be parents.  
  
Lucy went to see Hank the next weekend. When she got there, she found out Hank was running behind. Then, a few minutes later, she saw Roxanne walk out of his office.  
  
"Are you." Lucy asked.  
  
"Are you."  
  
"Yes. Congratulations."  
  
"Me too. I'm due in six months, how about you?"  
  
"Six and a half. Oh Hi Chandler!" Lucy said as she saw the young minister walk behind his girlfriend.  
  
"You forgot your prenatal. Lucy? Kevin? When are you."  
  
"Six months. Congratulations!"  
  
"Don't tell anyone yet, okay?" Chandler asked.  
  
"Don't tell either!" Lucy said.  
  
They walked out to the cars together and decided to go out for dinner and plot how to tell their respective families. 


	5. Different Sides of the Spectrum

That night, Lucy and Kevin came home at about eight. They saw Lucy's parents and decided to tell them.  
  
"Mom, Dad, Kevin and I have an announcement to make."  
  
Annie and Eric looked at Kevin and Lucy.  
  
"We're expecting a baby!"  
  
Eric and Annie looked at eachother.  
  
"Congratulations! Eric, we're going to be grandparents!" Annie said ecstatically.  
  
That night at the Richardson home, it was quite different.  
  
"Roxanne, you mean to say, you're pregnant with a BABY?" Det. Terry Richardson asked his daughter.  
  
"No, a horse. I'm expecting a horse. Yes Dad, a baby."  
  
"But you and HIM aren't married! You."  
  
"We aren't married, Det., but we love each other and that's all that matters to me." Chandler said  
  
"I don't care!"  
  
"BUT I do!!! I care, Terry!" Chandler said back, exasperated.  
  
"Chandler, you aren't helping!" Roxanne said.  
  
"Don't call me Terry. It's Det. Richardson to you, son"  
  
" No, I've been wanting to say this to you, TERRY, I frankly love your daughter, and if she wants to, I will marry her!"  
  
"Was that a proposal?" Roxanne asked.  
  
"If it's a yes, it is. I've wanted to ask you for the past few weeks, and now when it flew out, it just seemed right, Roxanne." He walked over to her and got down on one knee.  
  
"Roxanne Richardson, will you be my wife. I don't have a ring, but will you?"  
  
"You aren't doing this because you are mad at my father are you?"  
  
"No, it just seems right."  
  
"You're right, and I've been waiting for you to ask me. Yes, as long as you mean it. Yes, I will!"  
  
Terry glared at his future son in law. He may have lost this time, but the war wasn't over yet. 


End file.
